Mischief
by A Rice Ball In A Sailor Suit
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN READ AUTHURS NOTE INSIDE Pai has gone mad. Lettuce is scared. There is always a consiquence to peoples actions. Sadly this time it happened to the wrong person.
1. Watch Out!

Sorry if its really rubbish. Its my first fan fiction!

DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS!!

**Chapter 1 - Watch Out**

It had been a long day at cafe mew mew. "Its finaly over!" Cried Ichigo as she collapsed onto the nearest chair.

"I know! I barely had any time to drink my afternoon tea!" Said Mint.

"That's only because you were too busy bossing us around!" Shouted Ichigo. Suddenly Pudding came running around the corner with a jug of water.

"Hey guys look at my new trick!" she said. Mint and Ichigo exchanged worried looks. Pudding balanced the jug of water on top of a plate that she was spinning on a stick balancing on her nose. She was juggling while doing all of this. For a while she actually managed to do it. Ichigo and Mint began to clap. Pudding was admiring the applause when she lost her concentration. She dropped the jug and water went everywhere just as lettuce was walking around the corner with a packet of flour she had just got from the pantry.

"Lettuce look ou..."but Ichigo was too late. Lettuce slipped on the water, tossing the bag of flour along the floor. At this point Ryou was just coming down the stairs to see what all the noise was about when he slipped on the bag of flour. Flour went everywhere causing a foggy patch of air. When the fog cleared everyone opened up their eyes to see Lettuce lying on the floor with Ryou crouching above her. Their faces were very close. Everyone was quiet until Ryou broke the silence.

"Lettuce are you okay?" he said, his voice filled with consern.

"I..im...fine." She stuttered, turning a dark shade of red. Ryou smiled, his blue eyes still locked on Lettuce.

"Lettuce Onee Chan! I'm so sorry!" cried Pudding, not knowing if anyone heard her. Ryou was still staring at Lettuce before she turned away blushing.

"Umm,,, Ryou can you get off me please?" she said, her voice barely as loud as a whisper. Ryou looked down realising that he was still crouching over her. He then started to turn red.

"I'm sorry!" he said, quickly getting up and walking away. Lettuce stood up, watching him as he walked away.

"That was weird!" said Ichigo, trying to break the newly created silence. Everyone's face were blank, except Pudding, who had a great big smile in her face. In her mind, she had just came up with a plan.


	2. Shut Up Pudding!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

**Chapter 2 - Shut Up Pudding!**

Ryou woke up the next morning, his mind filled with thoughts of Lettuce. _Why Cant i take my mind off her? _he thought, lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. Suddenly he heard the door open. He looked at the clock. _Its way to early for the girls to arrive and Keiichiro said he was going to be late unless its.. _He went downstairs.

"Lettuce?" he asked, a sign of hope in his voice.

"Bet you wished it was!" he heard someone come running through the door.

"And what do you mean by that Pudding?"

"Well.. You Like Lettuce Onee Chan!" She said with a huge smile.

"WHAT? I don't like Lettuce in that way!" He said angrily. As he said it, he began to blush at the thought of Lettuce.

"See! You like Lettuce! You like Lettuce!" She began to dance around the room singing "You like Lettuce!".

"Shut Up Pudding!" He began to chase her around the cafe when Ichigo and Mint arrived.

"What's going on?" Ichigo and mint asked in unison. Pudding went running up to them to tell them before Ryou could stop her.

"Ahh, that's so sweet!" Cried Ichigo.

"I DO NOT LIKE LETTUCE!" Ryou screamed.

"Yeah Right" Mint Smirked.

"You cant deny it!" Pudding looked up into Ryou's face with a huge smile spreading across hers. This is where Ryou finaly lost it.

"PUDDING!!" He screamed as he began to chase her around the cafe. Ichigo and Mint followed. Pudding ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a wooden spoon that was in the draw.

"I have a spoon!" She screamed. Ichigo and mint burst out laughing. Ryou gave them a evil look so they would shut up. They did.

"okay Pudding put the spoon down." Ichigo said calmly.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to start feeding someone cake would you." Mint said.

"Pudding just put the spoon down." Ryou sighed. Pudding walked towards him. She began to shake the spoon in front of his face.

"Fine. Ill put the spoon down..." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"On one condition." Pudding smiled.

"What?"

"You tell Lettuce!"

"NO!!"

"Fine! I'll Do it for you!" Pudding ran to go out of the kitchen but Ichigo and Mint stopped her.

"Hey let me go!" Pudding screamed.

"Not unless you promise not to say anything to Lettuce." The two girls said. They may not like their boss that much but they wouldn't want to coarse him or lettuce the embarrassment.

"NEVER!!!!!!" Pudding replied.

Meanwhile at the front door Lettuce had just entered to be greeted by pudding screaming from the kitchen. _What the hell are they doing? _Lettuce thought. She slowly walked toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ryou, Ichigo and mint were all trying to shut Pudding up. They all managed to grab hold of her when Lettuce walked in. Pudding dropped the spoon on the floor.

"What's going on?" Lettuce asked. Everyone let go of Pudding as she fell to the floor.

"Umm... Nothing!" Ryou said. Little did he know his face had gone bright red again. Pudding got up and ran towards Lettuce. Ichigo got ready.

"Well Ryou was just saying th" Ichigo had jumped onto Pudding with her hand over Puddings mouth, knocking them both to the floor.

"That we have a lot of work to do! Isn't that right, Pudding?" Reluctantly Pudding nodded.

"Okay.." Lettuce said, puzzled. She began to walk into the kitchen when Pudding stuck her leg out so that Lettuce would fall straight into the arms of...


	3. Unconscious

**Chapter 3 - Unconscious**

She began to walk into the kitchen when Pudding stuck her leg out so that Lettuce would fall straight into the arms of Mint?! Pudding looked down at the floor. her plan had failed. Ichigo dragged the now depressed Pudding out of the kitchen. Lettuce jumped back from mint and slipped on the wooden spoon on the floor that had been kindly left by Pudding, leading to her hitting her head and knocking her self out.

When she woke up, Lettuce had a throbbing feeling in her head and didn't know where she was. She slowly got up to look at her surroundings. Lettuce then blushed as she realised that she was in Ryous room upstairs in the cafe and that he was sitting at his computer. He turned around when he heard her move.

"Hey. You finally came back to consciousness. I was getting worried when you hadn't woken up in 5 hours." He smiled sweetly at Lettuce, slowly getting up from his desk to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I was asleep for 5 hours!" Lettuce exclaimed, starting to wonder how long he had been watching her for.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you wake me up!"

"You had banged your head. You needed some rest."

"How long had you been sitting there for?" Ryou began to think about the answer to her question. When she banged her head he carried upstairs, watched her for a while, Keiichiro came to ask if he was ok... he must have been there the whole 5 hours.

"Umm... I was here all of the time."

"WHAT! But you had work to do! what if it was something important? I'm so sorry i have cased you all of this trouble!"

"Lettuce don't worry about it." He reached out and took her hand. "You need to be less jumpy." She blushed and looked at the floor before Ryou put his hand on her chin and lifted up her head so that she was looking directly at him. "And one more thing. Stop being so shy."

"LETTUCE ONEE CHAN!" Pudding came running into the room and hugged Lettuce practically pushing Ryou off the bed in the progress.

"Pudding... I... cant... breath!" Lettuce choked out.

"Sorry! I've been so worried!" Pudding began to cry.

"Its okay! You knew I was going to be fine!" Lettuce watched as Ryou got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. "How did I get up here anyway!"

"Well.. first you slipped on the spoon, banged your head, then you were unconscious, Ryou came out of the kitchen carrying you.."

"Hang on, did you just say that Ryou took me up here?"

"Well, yeah, we all thought it would be best. Then Ryou said that he would watch over you."

"Why?" Pudding shrugged. "Oh well, we need to get back to work." Pudding nodded as they left to go downstairs.

Little did they know, Pai had just been watching all of their conversations.


	4. Pai's plan

**Chapter 4 - Pai's Plan **

"That stupid blonde boy!" Pai sneered, his arms folded.

"What you mean the creator of the mews? What's he done now?" Tart said.

"Only hitted on Pai's girlfriend!" Kishu laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Well that's the only thing that he's done." Tart looked at Kishu then back to Pai.

"You're not trying to say that you like the green mew?" He asked. Pai was silent.

"Pai! Don't you dare! I know what you're going to do and its not fair! Ever since the fight with Deep Blue we haven't had any trouble with the mews! You cant spoil it just because you like her!" Kishu shouted.

"Its too late." Pai said as he disappeared.

"We need to stop him. If were not careful he could get angry and do something he might regret." Tart nodded n agreement to Kishus statement and with that, they followed Pai to earth.

**Sorry its so short, ill write more soon! **


	5. The Fight Begins

**Chapter 5 - The Fight Begins**

It was the end of another long day at cafe mew mew when Keiichiro came rushing in. "An aliens been spotted with a Chima Animal in the park! Go and investigate!" The mew transformed before running out of the cafe. "Ryou we should follow. Its been a long time since they did this I wonder what's happened." Ryou nodded as rushed out behind them.

When the mews got to the park it was deserted. Not a person or animal insight. Except for the great big monster with a floating alien above its head. "I see you've decided to join me!" Pai laughed.

"What are you doing here!" Ichigo screened.

"I'm here to get what i want. Attack!" And with that, the giant caterpillar Chimea animal used its vine attack to grab each of the mews and throw them into the corner before they had a chance to react.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Ichigo's power was no match to the caterpillar's outer shell. Pai just watched laughing. He had the Mews jut where he wanted them. They were trapped with no way out.

"Girls!" Ryou screamed as he watched, helpless. Pai smiled.

"Now is the time for the finale! ATTACK!" he shouted. The girls prepared themselves for what they thought would be their last breath, when the animal turned around and knocked Ryou flying.

"RYOU!" Lettuce screamed. She began to run towards him but Pai had beaten her to it. "Grab him!2 He said to the caterpillar as its vines wrapped around Ryou, crushing him so that he couldn't breath.

"Let him go!" lettuce's voice was full of fear. Pai just laughed.

"There's nothing you can do!" He smiled at lettuce. All of the mews watched as their boss slowly suffocated.

"Oh sorry!" Pai said. "Its horrible to make him suffer like his! But I'm a nice person so ill just kill him now!" the animals grip loosened as it slowly let Ryou breath. His eyes slowly began to open.

"Pai don't do this!" Suddenly Kishu and Tart turned up. Kishu began to run towards Pai but he didn't get that far as Pai attacked him, throwing him back along the ground.

"KISHU!" Everyone shouted in unison. Ryou watched horrified.

"Now, back to Pretty Rich Boy over here." Pai gave Ryou and sinister grin. "Ill give you a choice. I can kill you now, with your little mews watching." They looked down to see all of the mews, especially lettuce, watched horrified. Ryou looked at Lettuce, the clumsy shy girl, who looked as if she was going to burst into tears while still looking full of courage. Pai took advantage of this.

"Ah, sweet. Sorry she's going to have to watch you die." Everyone screamed until Pai hesitated. "Unless... I can have her." He turned around and pointed to Lettuce, who was now in tears.

"NO!" Ryou found the vines tightening around him again.

"Being protective of her are we? Well its your life.. unless we let her decide." Lettuce looked at Pai after hearing his comment. A tear began to run down Ryous cheek because he knew what lettuce would say. Pai went down towards the crying girl.

"So, what do you think Lettuce? Would you like to see him die.." He turned to Ryou, who only watched Lettuce, and began to cry even more when she looked back at him.

"Don't do it!" He began to plead, even though he knew that his attempt was useless.

"Or you can come with me, never to see him again." Suddenly Pudding began to cry. She had been doing her best to hold back the tears. Zakuro hugged her.

"Its ok." She tried to reassure Pudding, even though she knew it would turn out bad.

Lettuce looked at the floor. The answer was obvious and yet she hadn't made up her mind. If she said no then she would watch him die, but if she said yes then she may never see him again but at least she would know he is alive.

"If you promise not to hurt him or any of them again.

"No..." Ryou's voice trailed as his mouth went dry when he saw Lettuce look at him. She was still crying and so was he. Pai decided to ruin this moment by snatching Lettuce away. "Bye." He gave one last sinister laugh before disappearing with Lettuce and the caterpillar, who dropped Ryou on the floor.

Everyone stayed where they were, the mews crying. Keiichiro went over to them. Tart and Kishu apologised for not being able to do anything before diapering. Ryou just stood there, watching the spot where she last stood.


	6. Separation

**Chapter 6 - Separation**

Lettuce sat in the room that was more like cage. It had no windows, and instead of a wall where the door was it was iron bars. The walls and floor were grey, making anybody feel depressed. There was no furniture, so she had to sit on the floor. She sat with her back to the bars, just staring at the opposite wall. She had no idea where she was but that wasn't the thing on her mind._ As long as he's safe _she thought. She was hungry. Lettuce hadn't eaten since breakfast before going to work. She was still in Mew form, something in that place made it that she couldn't turn back.

"Lettuce?" Lettuce walked over to the iron bars. It was Tart, he had a worried look on her face. It had been two days and the girl who once looked strong and full of courage, had turned into the girl who was so fragile that she could break. Her face was full of sadness, despite the fact that she was trying to smile.

"Y...Ye..Yes?" She stuttered, her voice quieter than a whisper.

_I have to do something_ Tart thought. _Pai has gone too far. Its not only hurting her physically but emotionally as well. She hasn't seen her family, friends or... him. She couldn't let him die. And the look on her face. It looked like every word that Pai was saying was breaking her more and more. _

He looked at Lettuce. It looked like she could barley stand up. She was shaking a lot.

"Are you o...Lettuce!" Lettuce had collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"It...hurts!" She cried.

"I'm going to get you home!"

"But what... will... Pai do? He... could go... back on... his word."

"Kishu will take care of Pai!" And with that he went running off, leaving Lettuce struggling to get up

**Back At The Cafe...**

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Keiichiro asked. Ryou was just staring out of the window in his room. He hadn't said anything since Lettuce's disappearance. He nodded in answer to the question. Keiichiro walked off, shaking his head. "If only you realised earlier." Ryou turned around to ask what he meant but he was gone. 

_What have they done with her? What are they doing to her? If only there was a way that we could get her back... _he kept thinking over and over again in his head.

Suddenly he heard Ichigo screaming.

"YAY!!!!" Ichigo was bouncing up and down in the cafe. Ryou walked down the stairs to see everyone celebrating.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Ichigo's got a date with Masaya!" Pudding began to clap.

"I don't know what to wear! Oh its so hard to choose! And its really important!" Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Ryou shouted.

"Well, its really important that i pick the right outfit!"

"You're telling me, that its more important to pick an outfit for a stupid date then it is to find Lettuce?"

"Umm.. Ryou? Are you ok?" Ichigo realised that Ryou was starting to cry.

"She's out there somewhere... and we don't know what's happening to her. You guys could at least think about her for a second? She is probably terrified and we cant do anything to help." Ryou went back up the stairs. All the mews watched.

"I just want her to come back!" Pudding cried.

"We all do and like Ryou said, we cant do anything." Ichigo sat down. She began to cry, closely followed by the other mews. "Maybe I shouldn't go on the date."

"Why not? It might do you some good." Zakuro said.

"I don't feel up to it." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm going to bring her back." Kishu had been watching them and he decided it was time to do something about it.


	7. Protect Her

**Chapter 7 - Protect Her**

"Kishu we need to help her soon!" Tart screamed. "I dont know how long shell last before shes too weak!"

"I agree. I just saw the mews and they were depressed." Kishu replied.

"Lettuce was in tears and she's so weak. What will we do?"

"Tonight. You distract Pai while I take Lettuce back. After that ill go and watch Pai. You get ready to warn the Mews if all goes wrong."

"But how long will it work before Pai works it out?"

"I don't know. But hopefully long enough for us to get her out of here." Tart nodded.

"This is our only hope."

......................................................................................................................................................

Lettuce was lying on the floor of the grey room. She didn't have the energy to do anything else. _You're doing this for them. For him. You can make it. _Those words kept going through her head as she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Tears kept streaming down her face.

"Lettuce." She heard someone whisper her name but she was too weak to respond. Kishu saw this and went into the room. "Lettuce can you hear me?" She managed to give him a nod. "Good. I'm going to take you home." He looked at her face and could see that she was crying. "Pai wont hurt him. Well make sure of that." Kishu picked her up before disappearing, taking her with him.

......................................................................................................................................................

Ryou was looking out of the window of his bedroom. _Where is she? I don't want her to get hurt. _He sighed. He knew that she wasn't okay. If only he knew how o find her.

"Ryou?" Kishu was now standing in the middle of Ryou's bedroom.

"Kishu what are you..." Ryou turned around to Kishu with a really weak Lettuce in his arms. "Lettuce!" He ran over to them and took Lettuce from Kishu.

"Ryou?" Her voice was barely audible. She was still really weak but she could actually turn her head now. She looked up to see Ryou. She smiled weakly.

"I have to go and watch Pai. I don't know how long it will be before he comes looking for you two. But Ryou, just make sure that you protect her." Ryou nodded and Kishu disappeared.

"Ryou what if he hurts you?" Lettuce looked at him with a worried expression. She was slowly regaining strength. Ryou looked at her. She looked so fragile, like a china doll.

"Don't worry about me." He gave Lettuce a very unconvincing smile. "You look like you need to rest." He laid her down on the bed. He turned to walk away when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Please don't leave me." She looked like she was gong to cry. He knew that even a trip downstairs could put her in danger. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." He put his arms around her, giving her a sense of security. She put her head against his chest. She didn't ever want to let go. For that brief moment, they both felt as if no harm would come to them.


	8. You Can't Stop Me!

**Chapter 8 - You cant stop me!**

"What is going on Tart?" Pai asked while the youngest alien was desperately trying to distract Pai. "Look I really need to see Lettuce!"

"No! You cant!" Tart realised that he said that a little too quickly.

"What's going on! What have you done!" Pai walked closer and closer to Tart, who was desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kishu had just turned up.

"What have you done with Lettuce!" Pai swung round to look Kishu in the face.

"Nothing I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do! You two are in this together!" Pai ran down the corridor.

"Wait!" Kishu ran after him.

Pai stopped in front of where he once imprisoned Lettuce. He gave a sinister smile.

"It looks like she changed her mind. She wants me to kill him after all." He grabbed Kishu's sword. "Or you will kill him." And with that he disappeared.

"NO!" Kishu screamed.

......................................................................................................................................................

Lettuce was still shaking.

"I'm so scared." She said.

"Don't worry." Ryou held her tighter in his arms, trying to hide the dread that he felt. "You will be safe."

Lettuce looked into Ryou's eyes. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." Tears began to run down her face. Ryou wiped them away with his hand.

"Lettuce..." His voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say. They just sat there, looking into each others eyes.

"Ah, how touching." They turned around to see Pai. "it's a shame I'm going to ruin it." He pulled out Kishu's sword.


	9. Goodbye

**Chapter 9 - Goodbye**

"Pai what are you doing here!" Ryou got up and stood in front of Lettuce, who now was trembling with fear.

"HA! You know exactly what I've come for!" Pai smiled, sending a shiver down Ryou's spine.

"This has gone to far! What is you problem! What has Lettuce done to you?" Pai thought about Ryou's question. _What has she done to me? I should stop doing this. Its not her fault that she fell in love. _Despite these thoughts Pai still had the urge to do something drastic.

"Pai please stop!" Lettuce shouted. She had tears streaming down her face. "You could hurt someone!" Pai just laughed.

"That's what I want to do." He pointed Kishu's sword at Ryou and Lettuce. "And you know something. It will look like it was Kishu."

"The other girls wouldn't be fooled so easily! They'd know it was you!" Ryou shouted.

"Pai please." Lettuce stepped out from behind Ryou. "This isn't like you. Just stop it!" She cried. Pai reached out and put his hand under Lettuce's chin.

"I don't know why you still do it. You're weak. You still try to stop me." He began to whisper in her ear. "Why would you want to save his life? He's worthless." Lettuce jumped back.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed. She ran in front of Ryou. "Or you'll have to hurt me first." In her mind Lettuce knew that Pai wouldn't want to hurt her.

_Why can't I stop? I feel so angry and yet i don't know why. She doesn't mean that much to me. Its him that annoys me. _Pai looked at Ryou. He smiled and grabbed Lettuce by the arm. He then pointed the sword to her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Ryou screamed. Pai could feel Lettuce shaking with fear. He smiled before pushing her onto the floor.

"Why would I waste my energy killing her when its you I want dead?" Pai pointed the sword at Ryou's chest.

"No!" Lettuce got up. Pai was beginning to enjoy seeing their pain. He took the sword away and walked back. Lettuce ran over to Ryou.

"Lets try a different approach." He grabbed Lettuce again. He began to squeeze her arm.

"Ow!" Lettuce shouted. Pai then pushed her onto the floor. He got the sword and made a small cut on her hand. Blood began dripping out. Pai laughed before shoving her into the wall, knocking her out.

"Lettuce!" Ryou started to run towards her before Pai pushed him back.

"You can't help her now!"

"What was the point of that! I thought it was me you wanted to hurt not her!" Ryou was finding it hard to hold back his emotions.

"Oh but I did hurt you. It hurt you to see her get hurt. Anyway, now she's out of the way," he pointed the sword at him, "I get to finish you off." Lettuce began to open her eyes. She had a throbbing pain in her head and she was finding it hard to get up when she saw Pai and Ryou.

"Pai what's making you do this!" Ryou stepped back. "I never did anything to hurt you!" Pai smiled at hearing those words.

"You annoy me." Ryou looked puzzled. "You're rich, you have a home, you have friends and people are willing to risk their lives for you." The glanced at Lettuce who was struggling to get up. "And you take your home, money and friends for granted." Pai looked at Lettuce. "And if I had that, I wouldn't take that for granted."

"You don't have to hurt people to get it!"

"I just want people to feel the pain I feel!" Pai began to run towards Ryou. Lettuce gasped and jumped up. She ran in front of Ryou.

"Pai stop..." She looked down as she stopped breathing. The sword Pai was holding had ended up in her chest. She pulled it out before falling to the ground.

"LETTUCE!" Ryou caught her before she hit the ground. Pai watched helplessly.

"What have I done?" Pai began to walk backwards before transporting. Ryou held Lettuce in his arms as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Don't cry." Lettuce whispered, her voice weak.

"Why did you do that?" Ryou cried. Lettuce smiled.

"I didn't want him to hurt you."

"But why? I haven't been that nice to you. I'm just your boss."

Lettuce used all of her strength to sit up and whisper something in his ear. Ryou couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Lettuce I..." Lettuce put her finger to his lips and smiled. A tear ran down her cheek before she closed her eyes for the last time. Ryou felt her body go limp in his arms before whispering something to her for the last time.

"I love you too, Lettuce." Ryou kissed her soft, unmoving lips.

"LETTUCE!!!!!" The mews began to scream as they came running around the corner. Keiichiro, Kishu and tart followed. They looked down at Lettuce's still body.

"We were too late." Kishu said to Tart. "We should have started to find them sooner." The two aliens looked at Lettuce for one last time before transporting.

"Why did this have to happen!" Pudding cried, Zakuro put her arms around her.

"I don't now." The emtionless mew felt tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"How could he do this!" Mint cried.

"I thought Pai and Lettuce were friends." Ichigo said through the tears.

"I called the ambulance." Keiichiro said. "I'm so sorry."

"Its too late." Ryou whispered. Looked down at Lettuce before kissing her on the cheek for the last time.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

This is a quick authors note to say that I'm currently rewriting this story (I was far too harsh to Pai, Ryou was OOC most of the time and well, I didn't like the ending.) But the storyline will remain the same, Lettuce will still get kidnapped but it wont be by Pai and it will be for information (thus Pai will help Kishu and Tart rescue Lettuce). While I'm rewriting I will keep all the old rubbish chapters up but they will get deleted soon.

Also to all those people who are a fan of my TMM stories, I'm sorry but I'll try and update the rest of them soon but I'm taking a break from TMM fics and going on to some new topics.


End file.
